Soul Finds Out - Last Chapter
by Kay-Kay RE
Summary: Conclusion to the story Soul Finds Out by Sailorlyoko4life. Maka explains to Soul how she and Black Star are related.
1. Chapter 3

**This is basically a final chapter for Sailorlyoko4life's story Soul Finds Out. She didn't want to write the last chapter, so I am writing it. I hope you enjoy it!**

Maka stopped and took a deep breath. Putting her hand on Soul's shoulder, she said, "Let's go sit down and I'll explain to you exactly how Black Star and I are related, okay?"

Soul relaxed a little, "Fine."

Together, Soul and Maka walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Well, it all started the first day that Black Star attended the academy. It was hard to miss him with him being his usual loud self," Maka chuckled. "Anyway, he seemed to be frustrated about something since he was yelling at every object he passed, including the flowers. My curiosity got the best of me, so I went over and asked him what was wrong."

Maka paused in her story to get a drink of water to wet her throat. Then, she continued.

"He told me that he would not be allowed to continue going to the school unless he had a last name. It was required for some strange reason. I told him that I unfortunately could not help him. Of course, this frustrated him more and he yelled at me for being useless just like everything else. That night, I went home and told my mom and dad about the new kid."

"Wait, your mom was there?" Soul asked.

"Yes, this was before she left. Now to continue, my mom got this look on her face like she had an amazing idea. When I asked about it though, she wouldn't tell me what it was. All she said is that she needed to work out some details for a project. So, shrugging it off, I went to my room and did my homework before going to bed."

"The next day, Black Star asked me if my name was Maka Albarn. I told him yes, and asked him why he wanted to know. He said that he was supposed to come home with me. That had me very confused. After school, I showed him the way to my house. Once I got home, my mom took me over to talk to me privately. She told me that she worked it out with the school to adopt Black Star so that he could have a last name."

"Wait, so Black Star's your **brother**?!" Exclaimed Soul.

"My adopted brother," Maka corrected.

"Whatever, so you just decided not to tell me about this! I mean, Black Star's my best friend!

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Black Star forgot about it and up until I saw the pictures, I forgot too."

"So, what was it like, I mean, growing up with Black Star for a brother?"

"It was…interesting. We both taught each other a lot. I know that I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for Black Star."

"How's that?"

"Well, I remember that when we were younger, we would chase each other and play tag a lot. Of course, we played in the woods, so there were a lot of plants and roots on the ground. Whenever I would trip and fall, Black Star would just stand there laughing at me, then run off. He wouldn't offer to help me unless I was seriously hurt. It made me so angry that he laughed at me for being 'weak' that I would get up by myself and chase after him, despite any injuries I might have had."

"That's kind of mean, isn't it?" Questioned Soul.

"That's what I thought at the time, but now I see that it's what made me able to stand back up after being knocked down in battle. Once Black Star realized that I would get up by myself anytime I fell, he decided it would be funny to offer to help me when I fell. There were a couple of reasons why I wouldn't let him help me. One was that I wasn't sure if he was just messing with me or not. Another was that I wanted to prove that I didn't need help. That's where I developed my stubbornness."

This made Soul laugh. "So, you told me what he did for you, what did you do for him?"

"I taught him. When he first lived with us, he couldn't read or write. I had to teach him. Each day after school and for a few hours on weekends, I would work with him on his reading and writing until he was caught up with everyone else our age."

Soul let this sink in, "So you and Black Star, I would have never imagined."

"Yeah," Maka said, "it was interesting. I've always thought of him as a brother. A loud, self-centered brother, but that's it. Nothing more."

"Okay," Said Soul, "I'm sorry I blew up on you like that. I guess I was just a little jealous." He blushed.

"It's fine, I'm actually glad that you know about this now. So, got any big secrets to tell me Soul?" Maka asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Well…" Soul started.

**So, what do you think of this? Is it a good conclusion to the story? This is actually what Sailorlyoko4life was going to put for the last chapter, but she lost inspiration and didn't want to continue the story. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye!**


	2. Epilogue

**Okay, so due to a request, I will be adding an epilogue to the story. I hope you enjoy it! But this is the last chapter, do you guys hear me?! Lol, anyway, enjoy!**

**Maka POV**

I yawned as I walked into the DWMA. I was heading toward my locker when I heard loud voices coming from down the hall. Deciding that someone would probably need to be there in case any chaos broke out, I headed toward the voices.

"How could you not tell me? I'm your best friend!"

"Because I forgot about it, okay? Cut me some slack here! I can't remember everything, I mean, this business with the Kishin kind of makes you forget little things like that."

"Little?! You call this little? How is being adopted into my meister's family 'little'?"

I paused. I knew those voices. And what they were talking about. Apparently Soul succeeded at confronting Black Star about not telling him about our little "secret". I broke out into a run, finally knowing that it was very possible for this to be dangerous.

"Soul, Black Star!" I called as soon as I was within earshot of the two boys.

They turned toward me, both with red faces.

"Why did you tell him?" Black Star asked the same time as Soul exclaimed, "He's such an idiot!"

I stopped, taking a second to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, guys, okay? I needed to do this, and it happened in its time, okay. There is no reason for either of you to be mad. You guys are best friends for Pete's sake!"

They both seemed to relax a little and their faces became less red.

Soul turned toward Black Star, "Hey, I'm sorry about blowing up at you. I shouldn't have done that, I guess I ….um… I'm kinda feeling the stress from the Kishin situation too."

Black Star, with face still red, but not from anger replied, "It's fine. I probably should have told you before, but I didn't see what difference it would make. I figured it would complicate everything and make your training harder. It really isn't that big of a deal, I mean, I just needed a last name, and Maka's family was the only one willing to give me that." He blushed a little deeper.

"Hey Black Star," I said, speaking up finally, "there's nothing to be embarrassed of. I mean, you still are technically family, and there's nothing bad about being 'adopted'. Really, now let's all just move on and not worry about it, okay?"

Both boys let out a deep breath, "Okay," they agreed.

Then I turned around and headed toward my locker.

Again.

**So that's it. I'm sorry that it's not very good, but it's the best I can do. I was really just finishing the story for my friend. And like I said, the first two chapters can only be found on the original author, Sailorlyoko4life's, page. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
